Shatter With One Touch
Shatter With One Touch is a season 75 episode made by Whatzy, which introduces Chine, a porcelain doll. Roles Starring * Stuffy * Chine Featuring * Jamith * Mercury * Dime and Nickel Appearances * Kelly * Mole * Flaky Plot The sun rises in HTF town and yawns and good mornings are briefly heard. The camera then turns to a house which is sheets of blankets stitched together into the shape of an igloo. You can obviously tell it's Stuffy's house. Inside his house, Stuffy is eating breakfast, which is really just empty plates and cups which he pretend to drink and eat out of. After he is finished, he heads over to another house, on the way greeting Jamith with a cardboard box, Nickel with a bucket of paint, and Kelly who pats his head. Stuffy arrives at a house shaped like a giant teapot, and Chine is seen sitting on the steps waiting for him. The two walk down the street while Chine asks about today's plan. Stuffy happens to see Jamith picking up some broken glass from the ground. Stuffy suggest that they do the same. Meanwhile, Mercury comes out to throw a broken glass cup away, yet it lands in a bucket of paint and splashes all over Nickel, who is about to paint a wall. Dime happens to arrive, so he angrily scoops up some paint (with the cup in it) and throws it at Mercury. Mercury receives a bad head injury from the glass and, even angrier, throws it back at Dime. He throws it with too much force and the cup flies over the wall and lands on the other side, happened to be found by Stuffy and Chine, who picks it up and puts it in a bucket. Chine and Stuffy continues to look for glass shards until hearing loud crashes and screams. They rush to the sound source to see a huge traffic accident. Large quantities of glass is on the road, causing passing cars to pop their tires and collide with others, killing a few tree friends. Stuffy tells Chine they must stop this, although Chine is discomforted seeing so many people. Stuffy sees a broken bottle in front of a truck so they go pick it up. However, a car bumps the truck from behind and the truck almost runs over the two, but a cardboard box knocks the two out of the way in time. Chine sits up to see Jamith smiling, since he was the one who tried to save him. However a tree friend misunderstand the situation and think Jamith was the one responsible for all the glass, and everyone chases after Jamith, who is now forced to flee. Chine watches with big eyes, the he decides to carry the box for the cat. Stuffy picks up glass and tosses them over his back to Chine, who is now carrying a bucket and dragging a box, exhausted. They pass by Nickel, who is still painting the wall. From his point of view, Chine thinks the bucket is empty (actually half filled with paint), so while Nickel isn't watching, he dumps some glass from his bucket into the bucket. This is seen by Mercury, who is still angry at the twins, so as an act of revenge, he dumps all the glass into several buckets without anyone noticing. Nickel is seen still trying to wipe paint off his face from before, and he blindly stirs the paint, then paints a lot of glass onto the wall. Chine and Stuffy walks on, now realizing that they've cleared all the glass around the street, and the box somehow decreased. The two starts walking back to see where the glass went, and suddenly Stuffy's ears get stuck on the wall. Both look up and screams to see the wall covered with glass (thanks to Nickel). Stuffy yanks his ears out and Tries to pull out some glass, only to get himself stuck on it. Stuffy tells Chine to get some help. Chine sees some paint leading away, and he is stuck between getting help and being afraid of strangers. Dime is watching TV in his house when he hears a knock on the door. He opens it to see nobody, but a path of broken glass stretching into the distance. Dime follows the glass until he almost walks into the wall himself. Seeing Stuffy stuck, he screams and runs back to get a rake, then comes back to start scrapping the glass off the wall. Chine is hiding behind the wall all the time, and just then a badly injured Jamith stumbles back onto the screen. Chine gets all teary-eyed before realizing Jamith doesn't have eyes any more and he's walking to the other side of the wall. Chine warns him, but in vain, so he rushes up to Jamith and begins to pull him back. However, Jamith loses balance and lands on Chine, crushing him and at the same time impaling him with pieces of Chine's head. Dime has scrapped off most of the glass on the wall except for the glass close around Stuffy. Stuffy wants to get down, so Dime just pulls him off the wall, yet he accidentally ripped out all of Stuffy's "guts" (actually cotton). Dime freaks out and decides to run, but steps on all the glass himself and also gets impaled when he falls over. The mole arrives about two hours later and sweeps away all the glass, and sweeps up Stuffy as well. He blindly dumps them onto Flaky, and the glass surprisingly doesn't kill her but shines like glitter. Flaky is happy until Stuffy lands in front of her, freaking Flaky and she runs off. The iris closes on Stuffy's ear, with one last piece of glass stuck in it. Deaths * A few tree friends are killed in the traffic accident. * Jamith crushed Chine. * Chine breaks into pieces which stabs Jamith to death. * Stuffy gets his "guts" ripped out. * Dime is impaled by glass. Injuries * Mercury gets badly hit by the broken cup. * Nickel got blinded by paint. * Jamith is beaten up by a group of people, and got both of his eyes ripped out. * Stuffy is pierced several places on his body by glass. Trivia * The Arctic fox who patted Stuffy on the head at the beginning of the episode is named Kelly, a character made by Whatzy on dA. She will have a page soon. * This episode shows Mercury is bad at forgiving others. * It is unknown who spilled glass all over the streets and on the road, definitely NOT Jamith. * The title might refer to the screen when Chine broke when Jamith simply landed on him. Normally china should be durable than that. But aside from this, the title doesn't match the episode. * The episode was originally going to involve Stuffy and Chine going to a skating rink, and Chine will die smashing into Sir Kits and Maxwell tries to put him back together. The latter two characters were scrapped for another idea. * This episode shows that even though Chine is afraid of strangers, he still knows how to get help without being seen. Category:Fan Episodes Category:WhateverItIs's Episode Category:Season 75 Episodes